Fodder
The WasterDead Space 3 Developer Blogis a Necromorph form encountered during the outbreaks on Luna and Tau Volantis. They are introduced during the events of Dead Space 3. Overview The Waster uses a rather insidious disguise; they retain their hosts' clothing and overall silhouette, presumably allowing them to fool potential victims. The most immediately obvious change to their appearance is their foaming eyes and mouth that emanates a ghastly yellow light (similar to the hallucination Nicole from Dead Space 2). When the Necromorph is destroyed, the glow stops. Unlike all other Necromorph strains, which rely on their mutated limbs and abilities to murder their prey, Wasters attack their victims using a variety of melee weapons, including ice axes, hatchets, saws, wrenches, crowbars, and batons. While a Waster's body has almost no modifications to it, compared to a standard Necromorph, it possesses the unique ability to trigger further mutations on the fly; dismembering certain parts of their bodies can trigger horrifying transformations. When the upper body receives significant damage, the torso falls off, revealing three pronged tentacles growing out of the lower body. Upon dismembering their legs, projectile shooting appendages will sprout from the abdominal area for defence and also help with locomotion. Should the lower half of the body be destroyed, these same tentacles will spawn from the abdominal area from the upper body, though the existing arms will be used for movement, resorting to a crawl. Rarely will this ever happen, but if both the torso and the leg have been shot off, then instead of dying, the Waster will sprout one more tentacle and rapidly crawls towards Isaac like an arachnid. Strategy *Due to the Waster's ability to split in half, it's recommended to aim for the legs first when equipped with a heavy damaging weapon since this will kill the Waster within one or two shots. *Blowing off a Waster's arm then severing a leg will kill it without much trouble. *Wasters are EXTREMELY resilient to TK impalements from their own tools, do NOT attempt to throw a tool at one as it leaves the player open to other attackers while not being able to neutralize the Waster and may even cause it to mutate. *A single Waster shouldn't really be an issue for the player, even with a mutation, but when there are 2 or 3, do not underestimate them as when they all start to mutate, you can go from a simple situation to a rather sticky one with them attacking you from close and distant ranges. Wasters can be very ruthless and brutal when attacking in numbers so stasis could be recommended when dealing with groups of them. *It is advised that if there are more than 2 Wasters (with the torso dismembered) you should keep moving, as they can easily corner you *If there are multiple Necromorphs in an area, a weapon can be picked off a Waster and thrown at them. *Stasis and melee go well when facing a weakened one. *The best way to go about with them is to use a Force gun(Heavy frame + Plasma core + default tip/ Mk 2 conic dispersal) while they are sprinting at you to launch them backwards and while they recover from their fall i.e. get up slowly, shoot them with a chain ligtning gun (heavy frame + tesla core + diffraction torus) upgraded with damage circuits. Inferior wasters die in one hit (even to the body) and enhanced wasters die in one hit to the limbs or two hits to the body at impossible difficulty in dead space 3. The strategy works brilliantly when there are multiple wasters to kill; just make sure that the wasters are DOWN on the ground and NOT up and running while aiming with the chain lightning. It is HIGHLY recommended to use a stasis coating with the weapon as this tremendously slows down wasters via the chain lightning gun should you fail to kill it in one hit , since chain lightning weapon is very slow but extremely powerful. *The Force Gun and Military Engine are great for mowing down large groups of them. *Weapons with Acid or Fire installed can dismember one in seconds. *Line Gun type weapons will quickly finish them off if their tentacles are exposed. *A Rip-Core, especially an upgraded one, usually defeats them with little difficulty. *Slasher blades will cut them in half instantly on normal difficulty. *A single shotgun blast will kill a Waster instantly without allowing it to mutate. *A Military Engine with a Directed Suspension Field (a.k.a. Sub-Machine Gun tip) will make short work of any Waster coming your way (tested on Hard difficulty, 2-5 bursts with no upgraded parts and circuits). Add a Flame Glaze or Acid Bath attachment to amplify the effectiveness. *The Anchored Bolas (Tesla Core + Directed Suspension Field) or the shock from an Electrocution Module will kill Wasters without causing them to transform. Similarly, any weapon that can remove both legs at the same time (e.g. Shotgun, Line Gun/Bolas Gun variants, Plasma Cutter variants) can also kill them without triggering their transformation. *Wasters have an excellent degree of vitality on higher difficulties, almost like the Puker, and should be treated as bigger threats than Slashers when encountered in groups. Combined with their mutation abilities, they may very well be among some of the tougher Necromorphs you can encounter Trivia *Wasters are highly resilient to TK impales from any source, so using their own tools against themselves are ill-advised. *The Waster is the first Necromorph encountered in Dead Space 3. *A Waster is similar to a Divider in the sense that when damaged to a certain point, its body drastically changes to fit the situation. *When the corpse of a Circle member is reanimated into a Waster, it discards its former firearm (if any) and proceeds to pull out a pair of pickaxes. **How and from where did the newly-formed Waster manages to procure said tools are unclear, as Circle members does not possess hand tools like the ones used by Wasters. This is likely a developer oversight. *Necromorphs have never been seen using human tools before. This indicates that either they are evolving and becoming more intelligent, due to their ability to arm themselves or holster their weapons at any moment of need, or the ice tools froze in their hands when they died during rigor mortis. The latter might not be the case, however, as when they are introduced in Dead Space 3, one of them picks up a hatchet after it tosses the weapon into one of its victims. *The sounds produced by Wasters are similar to spoken out words. *Wasters use a variety of weapons along with ice axes, including hatchets, crowbars, and large pipe wrenches, as seen in Chapter 1 of Dead Space 3. *Earlier during production, developers referred to this Necromorph as "Fodder". They are still called so in the "Axes High" achievement description. **While explicitly stated in the description, kills with ANY Fodder/Waster weapon (crowbar, wrenches, pick-axes, etc.) will count toward achievement progress. *The Waster can be compared to the alien creature from John Carpenter's The Thing, due to the fact that it somewhat resembles a still living human, until it manifests inhuman appendages for offensive or defensive purposes, and the Waster is inhumanly resistant to damage. Additionally, its winter gear and clothing is very similar to the scientists from the film and its arctic setting. *The Waster is the Necromorph that has the greatest resemblance to a human. *Fighting a Waster does not guarantee a transformation into its half-body form. Many will die without changing form. *Wasters seem to also be one of the only Necromorphs who can mumble something close to human speech, though the Exploders noises are unique as well. *The Wasters encountered in the Prologue do not sprout tentacles from their abdomen or their legs when dismembered. *Like the Slasher and some other Necromorphs, the Waster also has an enhanced form which looks more muscular, has a green pus oozing out of its body and onto its clothes and is more resistant to damage than the regular form. *The Waster's RIG has a small red bar at the bottom which is odd given all other infected RIGs are dead (same applies to some corpses). *When Isaac ascends the cliffs of Tau Volantis, a Waster can be heard then seen using its ice axe to smash into the ice in a snow cavern in an effort to free itself after a boulder landed on its foot. *This is the only Necromorph Isaac turns into should he fail the button sequence with a Swarm. *The Waster will make an odd grunting sound that sounds closely to "You die!" and another snound that resembles "Sneaking!". *Interesting enough the Waster is the only first person view when the player should die by failing the button sequence. *When Wasters lose their upper bodies, their legs walk backwards. *The Waster is a very common enemy in Dead Space 3, even nearly outranking the Slasher. *The Enhanced Waster wears an altered Legionary RIG, the most notible difference is they wear a gas mask as opposed to the helmet. *The Waster's glowing eyes and mouth is similar to the hallucination of Nicole in the previous games. Death Scene *The Waster will grab onto Isaac, at which point if he doesn't escape the Waster will slice off his arm and proceed to disembowel him. **If Isaac succeeds, he will push the Waster down and decapitate it with his foot. This does not guarantee a kill, however. **While the death scene does introduce a first person perspective of the Waster killing the player, should it occur with a wall or other obstruction directly behind them, the player's corpse will look as though the final blow has been dealt already. *If Isaac is low on health, the Waster will sever Isaac's arm. *If Isaac is low on health and is hit by the tentacles of the Waster, it will split him apart. File:Dead Space 3 Brutal Death Scene 2 - "El Hachas"-2|Waster Death (Eudora Demo) File:Dead Space 3 - Waster Death|Waster Death (Tim Caufman) File:Dead Space 3 Death by Waster|Waster Death (Isaac Clarke) Gallery File:DS3 screenshot Fodder 01.jpg|A Waster sneaking behind Isaac ds3 attack fodder.png ds3fodder.png|A Waster after one of its legs has been cut off. 622379_10151022166331659_1020796874_o.jpg Issac arm cut off by fodder JPG.JPG|A Waster killing Isaac in a new Dead Space 3 demo Fodder attacking issac .JPG|Isaac in a quicktime event with a Waster dead-space-3ice-demo01.jpg|Isaac encountering a arctic SCAF Waster ImagesCAM7BVF8.jpg|A Waster created from an EarthGov soldier waster3.jpg| A SCAF crew member Waster the-art-of-dead-space-2.jpg|Enhanced Waster of a SCAF unit Concept art albeit not darkened. DS3_Waster-01.jpg|transformed concepts DS3_Waster-02.jpg|concept DS3_Waster-06.jpg|ditto DS3_Waster-07.jpg Appearances *''Dead Space 3'' External links de:Waster es:Waster